1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits and devices having phase change memory, and particularly to odd/even invert coding for phase change memory with thermal crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In phase change memory (PCM), a phase change material, such as Germanium-Antimony-Telluride (GST) or other chalcogenide material, is used. However, it has been discovered that PCM can suffer from reliability problems. For example, the performance of a PCM cell can eventually degrade as the cell is continually set/reset. Thus, PCM has limited write endurance, hindering its widespread usage. Moreover, a critical reliability issue caused by PCM cell down scaling is thermal crosstalk, which leads to the change of a cell's state while its adjacent cells are being programmed by a high-current reset pulse.
Thus, an odd/even invert coding for phase change memory with thermal crosstalk solving the aforementioned problems is desired.